Conversations in the Deep of Night
by FreeSmiles
Summary: -"They're working late on the Fischer case and it's the wee hours of the morning before Eames says, 'Okay, are we going to talk about it? The big, white elephant in the room? The only woman we working on this case with us'"


**Author's Note:** I've got zero claim over Inception, other than the fact that I absolutely love it and it makes my brain work in overdrive, just like Chris Nolan wanted. I'd love to hear thoughts on this, good/bad/happy/sad!

* * *

They're working late on the Fischer case and it's the wee hours of the morning before Ariadne lets out a loud yawn. All heads turn to look at her and she lifts her chin defiantly.

"It's late. I'm tired," she says, and blinks several times before turning back to the diagram she's working on.

Everyone seems to accept her yawn and move back to their work, until Cobb's yawn interrupts them twenty seconds later.

"Okay," he says, and has to pause to yawn once more. "Okay, we've got to call this a night. Ariadne?" He waits until she looks up at him. "Go home," he orders. She opens her mouth to object, but he talks over her. "No, you're exhausted. You've been working tirelessly and we really appreciate that. But you won't be effective if you're too tired to work. We can't have mistakes."

Ariadne prickles at the insinuation that she would make a mistake, but she also recognizes the fact that she is exhausted and no one can work at full effectiveness on a couple hours of sleep.

She doesn't answer Cobb, just starts packing her bag. After all, he is her boss. A few minutes later, she's making her leave and announces that she's heading back to campus to catch up on some sleep and work on a project for one of her classes (which Arthur is quick to remind her should take a sense of priority in her life. "You are, after all, still a student.").

When she's out the door, the men continue with their work for a solid two minutes before Eames can't take the silence.

"Okay, are we going to talk about it?"

Yusuf looks up at full attention, willing to pause his work without question. Cobb glances up and makes an "Mm?" noise, and Arthur doesn't even signal that he heard the question.

"The big, white elephant in the room," Eames clarifies.

"Which is?" Cobb asks, still not fully invested in the conversation.

Eames sits back in his chair and props his feet on his desk. "The only woman we have working on this case with us."

"She's a smart girl," Yusuf supplies.

"Young," Cobb grunts out.

"She's not a woman. She's a colleague," Arthur adds, and Eames is surprised to hear Arthur answer at all.

"You have something to say about her now?" Eames asks, and Arthur actually glances up from his work.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Eames rolls his eyes. "You're usually tight-lipped when she comes up in conversation."

"Gotta be honest, Eames. I'm not quite sure what this conversation has to do with the case we're working on," Arthur replies, moving back to his files and paperwork.

Eames scoffs. "We have a beautiful young woman working with us. First woman to work with us since Mal. Hasn't this situation played in anyone's mind?"

Yusuf raises his eyebrows, Cobb gives a noncommittal, almost automatic, shrug. Arthur doesn't even respond.

"Okay, fine," Eames grumbles, going back to his own work and focusing.

The four of them are still hard at work an hour later, when Arthur breaks the silence.

"She's not a woman. She's our female colleague," Arthur says, and his tone is so casual, his mannerisms so typical, it's like nothing about his comment is out of the ordinary. "She should be treated with the same professionalism we have for each other."

"That's all true," Eames agreed. "But it doesn't change the fact that she's a _woman_. Bloody beautiful, at that."

At this comment, Cobb sets down his pen and sits back in his chair, leveling his gaze on Eames.

"Are you saying that you're interested in her?" He asks, blunt as ever.

Eames shrugs, keeping a careful look at the reactions around him. "Haven't quite thought that far, to be honest. I just notice her. It's hard not to notice her."

Yusuf adds in a comment but Eames doesn't listen, instead glancing over at Arthur. Arthur hasn't looked up from his work, but his knuckles are white and he's staring at a page. Not reading, just staring. Eames smirks to himself.

"If you're going to make a move," Cobb continues, "do it after this case. We're on thin ice as it is. The last thing we need-"

"I know, Cobb. I've been in this business just as long as you have. I would never jeopardize the case."

Cobb nods once and they drop the subject. There's silence for twenty minutes that seem to drag on for hours, to the point that Eames takes out his totem, just to make sure. Eventually, Cobb sighs and rises from his chair.

"Done for the night," he says, and Eames waves as Cobb passes. They all know that Cobb will return to his hotel, catch a couple hours of sleep, and then start to work again. Eames thinks that one day, he's going to work himself to death, and then Phillipa and James really won't have anyone.

A chair scrapes against the floor and Yusuf stands. "I'm done as well." Eames nods and gives a wave, and suddenly, it's just him and Arthur. Arthur, who didn't do more than give a half-hearted wave to the two men who just left. Eames is sure that Arthur will stay here all night. Maybe doze a little, if he feels it necessary, but he won't take an entire night to rest. Eames thinks that he's just as unhealthy and unwise as Cobb.

Eames decides to start packing his items, intent on getting more sleep than the other men in the group. He's surprised when Arthur stops working and looks at him.

"You're really going to go after Ariadne?" Arthur asks, his face carefully blank.

Eames feels that the strongest counter to Arthur's guard is to be completely open. He makes a face and shrugs. "Not sure. She is intelligent, strong, and beautiful."

"And our colleague," Arthur emphasizes, his full attention still on Eames.

"After this case, who says that she'll be our colleague anymore? And what's wrong with spending some time with an ex-colleague?"

Arthur raises his eyebrows. "Other than the fact that we're supposed to keep a low profile after our cases?"

"No law against it," Eames insists, and Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose. Eames smirks. "She won't stay on the market forever, you know."

"What?" Arthur sounds annoyed, but Eames is sure that he has Arthur's full attention.

"Ariadne," Eames clarifies. "You know I'm not interested in her. She's smart and witty and beautiful, and not exactly my type." Eames waits, but Arthur doesn't reply. "Smart, witty, beautiful just might be your type, though." Silence.

Eames grabs his bag and walks to the door, pausing by Arthur. He slaps him on the back. "Soon enough, somebody will claim her. Better make sure it's you."


End file.
